Too Much Like His Father
by waiting4amadmanwithabox
Summary: When Harry goes to live with Sirius instead of the Dursleys, the summer before 6th year, he discovers Sirius is not the man he thought he was, and Harry is altogether too much like his father.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Like His Father  
Author: waiting4amadmanwithabox  
Rating: M  
Summary: When Harry goes to live with Sirius instead of the Dursley's, the summer before 6th year, he discovers Sirius is not the man he thought he was, and Harry is altogether too much like his father.  
Warnings: Child abuse, rape, AU, suicide, Blind/Idiotic!Dumbledore.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, do you really think I would be posting about them on fanfiction? Hell no! I'd be making thousands of dollars instead. Which I am not, therefore they aren't mine.  
A/N; I hope you enjoy, and review. :) Much thanks to A Lonely God With A Box for writing parts of the first chapter and betaing.

Harry sat alone in the living room in Grimmauld Place with a book in his lap. He had begun dozing since this was his transfiguration text and the house was so quiet. Every so often the house would get busy, usually when Dumbledore called an Order meeting, but unless it was going on, everyone was back at their own houses. The Weasley's were at the Burrow, Hermione was back with her family, Snape was at Spinner's End, and so Sirius Black had taken Harry in to be away from the Dursleys. Harry was grateful for this. It was his first day with his godfather, and Sirius had pretty much ignored him the whole day.

_"He's probably just giving me my space,"_ Harry thought. _"Probably just doesn't know what to say or something."_ Harry got up, and laid his text aside. After searching the house for a few minutes, he discovered Sirius in the kitchen.

"Hi, Harry," Sirius said. "Want to help me out with something?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. "What?"

"I need you to dust the library." Sirius handed Harry a dusting rag and pointed him in the right direction. Well, that was certainly a big enough job. The library only was the biggest room of the house and was only overfilled to the point of almost needed an expansion charm. Harry swallowed his instinct to snort at the request. But, it was his godfather. And surely the man knew what he was asking so he wouldn't mind if he just dusting the front of the shelves.

A few hours later, Harry came back and found Sirius reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of tea.

"All done," he said.

"That was fast," Sirius said. "Let me check." Sirius led the way to the library, Harry following still carrying the dust rag. Sirius pulled some books off a shelf and ran his finger behind them. Pulling it back, he stuck it under Harry's nose.

"See that?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, confused.

"That's dust. That's a dust rag. A dust rag is meant to pick up dust. I suggest you start doing it." And then Sirius cuffed Harry on the ear. Harry stumbled to the side. It was so unexpected. He looked up at Sirius with disbelief. His godfather had hit him? Over a little dust? Harry looked darkly at Sirius. It was a combination of fear and suspicion. Of course, that little cuff hadn't hurt that much at all. It was the principle of the thing though. If Sirius was willing to cuff his ear, knowing his background, was that just the end of it? Could Harry be sure?

"Start now!" Sirius said, as he saw Harry just stare at him.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, and set to work, chancing a glace over at Sirius as he left the room.

Harry turned and began dusting. It was a fairly mindless job really. So his mind began wandering over the past days, weeks, months, even years.

Sirius had asked Dumbledore - no, actually more like begged and pleaded, - that Harry come stay with him. Harry began to look back at what he knew of the conversation. Of course, not having been there, he couldn't know everything that had happened, just what Sirius had told him.

*flashback*

"Albus Dumbledore!" Sirius roared. "I know about the blood wards! You don't need to lecture me like a school boy!" He stood up and raised his arms in emphasis. "Do you know what the Dursleys do to the boy though?" Dumbledore sighed, and his shoulders sank.

"Yes, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I know. Harry has told me. He's begged not to go back. He's asked to be taken in by any of the professors or even students - if he could just get away."

Snape had snorted at this, and muttered, "I bet he would have rethought that if I had volunteered to take him," along with his usual sneer. But his comment went ignored, except for a glare from Sirius.

"And why didn't you comply?" Sirius challenged.

"Because he needed the blood wards," Dumbledore said. "I needed to keep him safe."

"How is it safe that he go back to the Dursleys? If you know what they did to him, how did you think that was...safe?" His voice dropped dangerously low at the end. "I can take Harry in, Albus. Let me take him."

"Because living with a fugitive is such a safe life," Snape sneered.

"I can offer him enough to eat! I can offer James' son someone who loves him! Please, Albus, I know I can't offer him everything, but I can offer him more than the Dursleys are willing to give. Just give me a chance. Just give me till the beginning of the school year."

"Alright," Albus sighed in defeat. "You can have him."

"Albus!" Snape growled, standing up and glaring at the headmaster. "You can't do that! You can't give him to the mutt! I'd take him before that." Snape was seething with anger. "You never listened to what I had to say about his condition, but you listen to his godmutt? How is this going to be a...safer...situation than with the Dursleys?" His voice went very quiet, and only Albus could hear the words. "Black isn't all right in the head. He'll think Potter is his father."

Dumbledore cast a disapproving look at Snape. "And you are a shining example of that yourself, Severus." He admonished quietly. Snape snarled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Dumbledore said. "My decision stands."

"Hmph," Snape had said, twirled his cape, and left the room, as a very satisfied Sirius smirked after him.

*end flashback*

Well, of course Snape had wanted him to go back to the Dursleys. Snape would _always_ want him back with the Dursleys. Harry had been so glad when he heard that he could finally leave that accursed house, and live with his godfather. Anything would be better than being locked in a room and given scraps of food through a cat door. But now he wondered. Would it really be better? Sirius had hit him. He tried to remind himself that it was only the first day, and that it really hadn't hurt that much - physically. But then another part of his brain responded that if Sirius knew his situation at the Dursleys, why would he raise his hand to him at all? It was all so confusing.

Harry's mind continued to race like a hamster on a wheel until the whole library was dusted, which was the middle of the night.

* * *

Things progressed through the week, with Sirius giving Harry progressively harder and more chores, with a cuff or smack to accompany anything that was not perfect. It wasn't as bad as the Dursleys per say, but it wasn't what he was expecting from _Sirius._

Though Harry was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that Sirius wasn't quite….right in the head. There had been times when he would walk past Sirius and overhear him muttering about 'must tell James,' and the next full moon.

It was the Monday into his third week when he _knew _Sirius was worse news than the Dursleys. He was cooking breakfast and had spilled some porridge on the floor. It was a small amount, and he had started to clean it up, but Sirius had exploded. Raving about making "this dump filthier than it already was and ruining good food." That was the first time Harry had truly felt scared of his godfather. He had drug him up the stairs, muttering about worthless brats, and tossed him into his room against the wall, causing him to lose consciousness. He woke an hour later with a burning sensation in his brain and Severus Snape standing over him, holding a vial of smelling salts under his nose.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name happened?" The hooked nosed man barked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked groggily.

"What do I mean? Care to explain Mr. Potter, why I came up here to find passed out against a wall, having obviously hit your head against said wall?"

"I tripped." Harry stated flatly, used to coming up with believable excuses after the Dursleys.

"Over what?" Snape asked disbelievingly. "This room is as spotless as the Malfoys Manor!"

"My feet. I'm having a growth spurt." Harry said.

"Is that so?" Snape drawled, obviously not buying it, but he left it at that. "Be as that may, Mr. Potter, you are obviously in need of some healin-"

"NO! I'm fine." Harry spoke quickly.

"Good Lord Potter, I was just going to offer a potion for that lump on your head."

"Oh, thanks." Harry blushed sheepishly.

"No harm, here." Snape thrust a vial at him, waited till he had downed it, and then walked off.

"Potter, if you ever need to talk to someone, I am willing." Then he turned on his heel and left.

Harry was puzzled. 'That was an incredibly strange conversation. Not only had Snape acted decently, but he had offered him help. But he would ponder it in the morning, as he was really tired right now.

* * *

The week went by, and Harry was steadily collecting more bruises from being shoved into walls and smacked across the face. Sirius was getting more and more violent, but Harry just _knew_ he wouldn't be as bad as Uncle Vernon. That was, until today.

"HARYY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry sprinted down the stairs. Whatever had Sirius that pissed had to be bad.

Sirius was at the bottom of the stairs glaring. "How- how DARE you?" Harry stared at him puzzled.

"How dare I what?"

"You went in my bedroom!" Sirius shrieked.

Harry was shocked. "I did not! I don't even know where your bedroom is! I was not in your bedroom!"

Sirius gave an unholy smirk of glee. "You don't know where it is, then allow me to show you." Grabbing Harry by the arm, he drug him up the stairs, with Harry kicking and dragging his heels all the way. "Stop it you little bastard!" Sirius wacked him against the wall to prove his point and Harry fell still, waiting with an anticipatory dread for whatever Sirius would do to him now. It couldn't be worse than the belt, could it? But he was wrong, so wrong when Sirius threw him onto the bed in the room they had just entered.

"I think it's time you learnt a lesson Harry. Strip."

Harry gaped at Sirius. Surely he did not mean _that_. "But- but-"

"I said STRIP BOY!" Sirius hollered at him, and trembling, Harry did so. "All of it." Sirius growled when Harry paused at the elastic waist of his pants, and he did so, praying all the while this was just a nightmare, and he would wake up in Privet Drive. Sirius cleared his throat expectantly, and Harry straightened up, fully nude.

"On your knees, boy. And don't you _dare_ bite." Sirius snarled, and Harry sank down in a daze. It seemed an eternity before Sirius jerked him off his cock and onto his feet. "On the bed." Harry complied, knowing that deep down, nothing could stop this, and fighting would only make it worse. But when Sirius entered him with two quick thrusts, he couldn't hold back a scream as he felt himself split in two. Ages later, when Sirius finally stiffened and came, Harry was hardly surprised when he whispered "Oh James." Under his breath.

It seemed Snape was right after all, he was too much like his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2:

Severus knew there was something wrong with Potter, and he suspected Black. But he could not prove anything, and so he bade his time. Entering Grimmuald Place for the Order meeting slightly early, he couldn't help feel that slight tingling sensation that something was wrong. What, he did not know, but something was not right. Slowly going up the stairs towards Potter's room, he flattened himself against the wall just as Black stormed out of the boy's room, not noticing the Death Eater turned Spy.

Sneaking inside, he was horrified to see Potter nude, bleeding and ill.

"Good God Potter! What happened?"

"Nothing," Harry groaned as he tried to sit up.

"This, Potter, does _not_ look like nothing. I suggest you tell me the truth."

"It's nothing, _sir._" Harry spat out.

"No? I think this is definitely something, and I think it has to do with Black. You've obviously been raped Potter-" The boy flinched violently at the word rape. "And Black is the only one in the house, so logic leads me to conclude it was Black that did this to you."

"NO! You're wrong!" Harry shouted, "He loves me, he's just sick." The last part was muttered under his breath, so softly that Severus only just caught it.

"He may be sick Potter, but that is not an excuses. Sickness does not make you _rape_ your only godson. What was that?" He asked when Potter whispered something.

"I said, he called me James." Harry spoke up.

"I figured as much." Snape reached into his pocket, and pulled out several vials, "Here, these will help with the pain, and healing." Harry took them carefully.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Potter."

Snape stormed through Hogwarts towards the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe this pleasure? No, no, before you tell me, would you care for a lemon drop?"

"NO Albus! I would NOT care for a lemon drop. I came about Potter." Snape snarled.

"Harry? Is everything alright? Is he okay?"

"No, he is not _okay._ I came up the stairs at Headquarters, just in time to see Black storm out of Potter's room. I went in to check on Potter, and he was lying on the floor, bleeding, and nude. He had been raped."

"Now Severus, surely you misunderstood, or are exaggerating?" Albus spoke with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, Albus, Potter was covered in bruises, blood, semen, and was unconscious, nude. The only person in the house was Black-"

"And you," Albus interjected.

Severus glared hatefully at the man, then snarled. "You think _I _would do such a thing? Do you really think so little of me?"

"Well you hated James, and Sirius."

"They bullied and abused me. You know that. Albus, that is not part of this, what is, is that you _have_ to get Potter out of that house."

"No Severus. For all I know this is some scheme you've concocted to hurt the boy yourself. I will not remove him from Sirius's care. That is final. Oh, and Severus, do not even think of trying to kidnap him."

Severus stared at him for a moment, then spoke. "You, Albus Dumbledore, are not the man I thought you were."

* * *

It was a week later when the next Order meeting was called. Sirius had continued to take his pleasure from Harry, leaving Harry broken, hurt and despairing. His nightmares consisted of Sirius telling him how much like his father he looked, of Sirius raping him, beating him, and nobody ever helping.

He needed out. He had his potions stores with him, and the ingredients to make a deadly poison. He had spent all day brewing it, and 5 minutes before the meeting, when he knew no one would find him and stop him, he tipped the vial back and drank it.

"You are not to go near Harry, Severus." Albus Dumbledore said before the meeting. Snape scowled.

"Then at least come with me. But he needs to be checked on. I have a bad feeling."

"Fine." The Headmaster said. "We'll check on him very quickly, before the meeting. They apparated to the square outside Grimmuald Place, and walked inside the house. Heading up the stairs, they walked into Harry's room. The boy was lying on the floor, deathly pale, and trembling, with an empty vial next to his hand. Severus ran up to him, sinking onto his knees by the boy. He picked up the vial and smelled it. "Draught of Death. He's committed suicide."

"He is not dead yet Severus." Albus said quickly.

"There is no antidote, Albus." Snape said then turned back to Harry, who smiled weakly.

"You came back, I thought you'd forgotten all about me. Your vials from the potions are over there," his eyes flicked to the nightstand. "Thanks for helping me."

"Why suicide Potter? Why this?"

"Because he wouldn't stop, and nobody came to stop him." Harry whispered.

Albus stepped forward. "Who, dear boy, stop who?"

"Sirius." Harry gasped. "Sirius, he thinks I'm James. Wouldn't stop. Liked me too much. Didn't Professor Snape tell you." Albus hung his head, realizing that Severus had been telling the truth and that he could have stopped this, had he listened.

"I did tell him Potter." Severus whispered. "He just didn't believe me. "

"Thanks, sir. Thanks for telling him. Can you tell Ron and Hermione I'm sorry. And that I'll miss them?" He whispered.

"I'll be sure they know. And can you tell your mother that I say hello, and that I am sorry? She'll know what I mean." He smiled softly.

"Ok." Harry smiled. "I can't wait to see them again."

"I'm sure." Severus said as he watched Harry's breathing get more and more labored. The boy was turning blue, and his breaths were short, shallow gasps.

It was about 5 minutes later when Harry said to Dumbledore. "Defeat him for me, will you?"

"Of course my boy." Albus said softly, and Harry smiled. He took one last breath and slowly let it out, his eyes clouding over. Severus reached over and carefully slid the lids shut, then stood up with the body. He turned to Dumbledore.

"Just remember Albus, I warned you, and you could have stopped this."

A/N: I'm thinking of a 3rd chapter to deal with Sirius! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here is chapter 3! Sorry it took so long you lot, but college is a bitch as I'm sure at least some of you can attest to!

Chapter 3:

Those who knew Albus Dumbledore as a kind, old man were shocked, and slightly more than scared when he entered the Order meeting with a look that heralded pain and doom to those stupid enough to get into his way.

"Albus!" Molly said. "Whatever is the matter with you?" Albus glanced around, ice in his eyes, and the twinkle gone.

"Remove Ms. Granger, and your children Molly." She wordlessly nodded and Albus turned to the twins. "Don't try to use your Extendable Ears, boys. I shall give you the news later." They looked surprised that he knew, but agreed.

The children left, and Albus shut, locked and warded the door, after letting Severus in, who had been gone down to the Potions Lab in Headquarters to place Harry's body where it wouldn't be disturbed. Albus turned to Sirius.

"There are few people I despise more than Voldemort in this world, Sirius Black. You should feel lucky, and very, very scared that you occupy that place."

The rest of the Order, excluding Snape, gaped at the Headmaster.

"Albus, what the devil is the matter with you?" Mad-Eye Moody demanded.

"The matter, Alastor," Albus responded, "Is that Sirius Black has managed to kill the only hope that the Light possessed." He glared so hatefully at the man mentioned that even Severus was impressed, and slightly envious.

"And what _hope_ would that be, Albus?" Stugis Pudgemore asked.

"Harry Potter." The Headmaster responded somberly, at which Molly shrieked.

"Harry is dead?"

"Yes." Albus answered. "He died not 15 minutes ago."

Moody looked at him. "But Black was down here at that time."

"You mistake the Headmaster's meaning." Severus spoke up. "Potter committed suicide, because he was driven to it, by Sirius Black."

The entire Order stared at him. "How on earth would _Sirius_ drive Harry to suicide?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"How about Sirius answers that?" Albus gestured to the man in question.

"I- I- I- I didn't mean to?" Sirius stuttered weakly. Severus rose to his feet.

"Didn't mean to? Didn't MEAN TO! Good Lord man! How do you not mean to abuse and _rape_ your only godson? Did you see the condition he was in? Covered in bruises, welts, traumatized by your sexual abuse, enough to commit suicide? How on earth could you not _mean _to?"

"Severus." The Headmaster interrupted gently as soon as it appeared that Snape was going to say more. But the damage was already done.

"HE DID WHAT TO HARRY!" Molly shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Good Lord woman, you could do any banshee proud." Snape muttered. "Remember, we _don't _want the Gryffindors outside the room hearing, so for God's sake, keep it down!" Molly had the grace to look abashed.

"But, but, are you certain that is what happened?" She asked Severus. Albus interjected.

"I heard it from Harry's lips myself Molly, what Severus says is true."

Sirius started stuttering again. "I- I didn't want to! Snape _imperio_ed me!" He protested.

"Oh yes, Black." Severus drawled. "You definitely need the Impurius caste on you before you could hurt anyone. Are you forgetting you did the same thing to me in seventh year?" Snape knew he was letting one of his closest secrets go, but he had no intention of _anyone_ thinking he was responsible for what happened to Potter. Albus gasped softly.

"My boy, you never told me." He whispered.

"You wouldn't have believed me," Snape responded, eyes still glued to Sirius. "I was the Slytherin outcast, Sirius and James were the Gryffindor heroes. You never believed me about the Shrieking Shack, why would you about this?" He laughed harshly. "No Albus, I didn't tell you because there was no point."

"I am so sorry Severus." Albus murmured. "We will talk later, but for now, what is proposed we do with Sirius?"

Moody spoke up. "Well Albus, Sirius Black is a known consorter with Voldemort, an Azkaban escapee, and the one responsible for the death of James, Lily, and now Harry Potter. I'm sure the Minstry would be _thrilled_ if a couple of aurors captured the notorious Sirius Black."

"What?! No! You can't do this to me!" Sirius shrieked as Moody reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Yes, Sirius, we can." Albus spoke gravely.

"You're right, Black," Severus said, suddenly smirking evilly. If the other Order members hadn't been convinced that he was in fact on the side of the Light, they would have been very disturbed at the look on his face. Even Sirius wasn't mad enough to not be intimidated by it. "We won't do that to you, at least not if I have anything to say about it. Albus? May I? As retribution for years past?"

"If you wish," Albus said with a grave nod of his head. Severus stalked over to Sirius and picked him up by his shirt front.

"Please, Severus," Sirius began blathering. "Don't, please don't do it to me!" A look of sheer disgust crossed Severus' face.

"Honestly, Black," he sneered, "I may be an evil dungeon bat, cruel to my students, and unfair in my detentions, looking out for the interests of my own, but I'm not perverted. I'm many things, but I am not a rapist." Sirius just continued to quake as Severus held him at eye level.

"Then what will you do?" Sirius whispered.

"Potter was the Dark Lord's, as I said," he repeated. "The Dark Lord would not be pleased to know that his prize was killed by someone other than himself. Perhaps I can avoid being put under the Cruciatus - again - if I can throw him Potter's murderer. The Dark Lord will see to your punishment. And trust me, Black," he said, sneering again, "he will do a thorough job. He is perverted."

A/N: The last few paragraphs were written by the Lonely God With A Box- go check out her story Behind Closed Doors, it's excellent!


End file.
